


Tony

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates paperwork.  Gibbs makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony

 

 

“Gah! I hate paperwork!” 

“Problem DiNozzo?” 

“I… no Boss.  No.  I’m fine.”  Tony said, flashing his fake smile with lips too thin and eyes tight. 

They’re all frustrated and for some reason this case bothered Tony when no other seemed to get under his skin.  He’d gone the entire time, in Palm Springs during Spring Break no less, without making a single comment about bikinis and babes and beaches and just what he could do with the combination.

Something was definitely bothering him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.  I….  I just hate paperwork.  And paper cuts.”

Jethro looked around the office but he already knew it was empty.  It was too late for anyone other than his dedicated staff and he’d sent Kate on her merry way earlier because he needed her to look into something early in the morning.  She was probably home packing so she didn’t miss her flight. 

He walked over to Tony’s desk and held his hand out.  “Let me see it.”

Tony looked up suspiciously, like he was expecting him to show up with some lemon juice and salt and make Tony sorry he’d mentioned it.  And while it was an amusing thought, he really had something else in mind.  Something he’d been thinking about for a while and just hadn’t figured out how to get it out of his system.

Tony held his finger out and Jethro leaned over, taking the other man’s hand in his.  “Can’t have you suffering through such a difficult injury.”  He said, bringing the cut to his lips and kissing it gently.

He didn’t think Tony’s eyes could get any bigger and he realized when he’d done it that he was truly screwed.  He’d hoped a taste of Tony’s skin would be enough to curb his curiosity, to keep his thoughts from straying to dangerous places. He was wrong.  Just the slightest taste of Tony and he wanted more.

He let go of his hand and stepped back, pretty sure his own eyes were too big at that moment.  “Good night Tony.”  He said, deciding the best course of action was a strategic retreat.

“You just called me Tony.”

Which consider what else he’d just done seemed kind of funny to point out, but he supposed after two years of working together, hearing his name for the first time might have meant something more to Tony than the peck on his finger. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCIS story! Comment_fic, prompt of Tony/Gibbs, paperwork


End file.
